Clamps various types have been used for a very long time and for a wide variety of purposes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,731,932; 2,815,728; 3,617,044; 4,300,754; 4,386,543; 4,5050,011; 4,717,131; and 4,725,049. However, all of such clamps have fixed, non-adjustable jaws. In other words, such prior clamps include jaws which do not adjust or change shape so as to enable the clamp to conform to the shape of the item to be secured.
There has not heretofore been provided a clamp which includes angle-adjustable jaws.